The Twelve Days Of Kitty
by americananime
Summary: A cute, Lance/Kitty thing that popped in my head about an hour ago. The Twelve Days Of Christmas, X-Men: Evolution style. Don't let the number of Chapters bother you - they're all fairly short.
1. On The First Day Of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty  
by: americananime  
_______________________  
  
A/N: More Christmas Fun! I really like this holiday, can anyone tell? There will be Twelve chapters, and I'll try to get them all up before Christmas, Okies? This would be the Christmas before "On The Wings of An Angel," Or the Christmas after. I don't know.  
_______________________  
  
Kitty sighed with relief as she sat down the tray. Last period was home EC, and she really didn't like it.  
  
She had just finished making a batch of cookies, one that had actually turned out all right.  
  
"Will Kitty Pryde please report to the office? Thank you," Principal Kelly's voice called over the speakers.  
  
She and Evan exchanged glances, but she shrugged.  
  
"Kitty, Just leave your cookies on the table, I'll grade them. Come right back after you see the --" Ms. Cleene, the teacher, didn't get to finish, because Kitty was out the door.  
  
* * *   
  
"Kitty Pryde, a package has been delivered to you from -- Lance Alavers," Kelly's secretary told her.  
  
"Like, what has Lance sent me now?" Kitty wondered.   
  
"Come and see, dear," Margaret, the secretary, gestured for her to fallow into a storage closet in the office.  
  
Kitty gasp. There was a small tree, in a basket -- complete with a partridge!   
  
"Like, OMG! Lance is at it again!" Kitty put her head in her hands.  
  
"Well, you certainly have a romantic boyfriend. You can come pick this up after school, dear. Do you have a car to drive it home in?"   
  
"Uh, Yes Ma'am, but he's not --"  
  
"Oh, sure, dear. You'd better get back to class," Kitty sighed and hurried off.  
  
* * *   
  
There were snickers through out the hall as Kitty arrived home, caring the tree in with Scott.  
  
"Why, Kitty, where did you get that tree? What are you planning to do with it?" Professor Xavier looked slightly bemused.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Lance sent it to me at school ..." Kitty looked helplessly at the tree as Scott sat it down beside the door.  
  
Professor Xavier smiled.  
  
"Perhaps you can plant it in the garden, in the spring," He suggested, smiling and wheeling away.  
  
"But what do I do with it -- untill THEN?" Kitty's head rested in her hands.  
  
"Hey, who brought the tr-ee?" Kurt ask as he popped on top of it.  
  
"Kurt! Like, get off of there!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"You wouldn't be fond of it, would you?" Scott teased.  
  
"Sco-ott!" Kitty whined.  
  
"Or who gave it to you!" Kurt winked.  
  
"OK, Half-pint, why do we have a tree in the foyer?" Logan ask, startled as he tried to steal a piece of fruit with his claws.  
  
"Uh, Lance sent it," Kitty's cheeks turned read.  
  
"Oh," Logan rolled his eyes, taking his apple and walking away.  
  
Kitty moaned.  
  
"I hope he doesn't continue his pattern," Jean said, observing the tree from the staircase.  
  
"Huh?" Kitty ask.  
  
"You know ... 'On the first day of Christmas,'" Jean replied.  
  
"Oh boy," Kitty headed up the stairs, deciding to ignore the tree for the time being.  
  
* * *   
  
"On the First Day of Christmas  
My true love Gave To me  
A Partridge in a Pear Tree." 


	2. On The Second Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty - Day Two  
by: americananime  
________________________  
  
A/N: Want to apologize that I didn't start this on the official 12 Days, but I just got the idea about thirty minutes ago.  
  
Disclaimer (I forgot it): I don't own X-Men: Evolution, or the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas"  
  
* * *   
  
Kitty sat in last period, trying to breath in and out.  
  
"Will Kitty Pryde please come to the office?" Kelly's voice sounded slightly annoyed this time. A faint cooing was heard in the back ground.  
  
"Ooooooo, Kitty's in trouble," Rang around the room, as it always did when someone was called to the office.  
  
Kitty stood up and walked out of the room, trying to breath in and out.  
  
Margaret winked, and led Kitty back to the storage closet.  
  
She noticed that the cooing sounds she had heard over the intercom were getting louder.   
  
"Two Turtle Doves," Margaret said as she whipped open the closet door, revealing a large cage and two white birds.  
  
"Oh no," Kitty moaned.  
  
"Oh yes. You should be thanking your boyfriend for these gifts! It's really sweet!"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!"   
  
"Sure, dearie."   
  
* * *   
  
"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed, later that afternoon, as Kitty walked in with a bird cage.  
  
Logan rubbed his forehead.  
  
"You better do something about Alavers," He said.  
  
Professor X seemed to be amused again.  
  
"Keep them in your room, Kitty," He told her, and wheeled out.  
  
"Like, Professor X, that isn't any help!" She yelled after him.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"On the Second Day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Two turtle doves,  
and a partridge in a pair tree!"  
  
AA's Note: I'm going to do three today, and two the rest, that way I'll get finished Christmas Eve! 


	3. On The Third Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty - Part Three  
by: americananime  
________________________  
  
AA's Note: Heheheheheh. Baldy is gonna hit the fan! Those of you who know the song know what I mean!   
________________________  
  
Kitty groaned.   
  
Three hens were pecking at cleaning supplies.  
  
"Oh, Man," Kitty muttered.  
  
"Awww, your boyfriend is really going all out! I can't wait to see how he pulls the whole thing off!" Margaret cooed.  
  
'She sounds like the turtle doves,' Kitty thought.  
  
* * *   
  
"Kitty!" Professor Xavier exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know," Kitty looked funny, holding three French hens, which were all pecking her arms like crazy.   
  
"Three French hens," Jean chimed.  
  
"This has got to stop," Professor X rubbed his temples.  
  
"I think it iz cute!" Kurt said, grinning as Kitty hit him.  
  
"Three French hens!"   
  
* * *   
  
Hours later, the students and faculty at the Xavier Institute were having the best roast chicken they had ever tasted.  
  
* * *   
  
"On The Third Day of Christmas,  
My True love gave to Me,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a pear tree!" 


	4. On The Fourth Day Of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty - Day Four  
by: americananime  
_______________________________  
  
AA's note: I can't wait 'till we get to the milkmaids and the drummer boys.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Will Kitty Pryde PLEASE come to the office?" Kelly's voice sounded desperate. Several bird calls were heard in the back ground.  
  
"Kitty, this has to end," Scott said.  
  
Kitty nodded and slowly stood up, walking to the office and taking her time.  
  
Margaret looked a tiny bit displeased. Her hair was a mess, and there were feathers sticking out of it.  
  
"Like, Lance needs to get off this little kick!" Kitty muttered as she observed, just as she guessed, Four calling birds.   
  
"I don't even celebrate Christmas!" She wailed, as a bird cage was shoved in her hands.  
  
_________________________  
  
"On The Fourth Day of Christmas.  
My True Love Gave To Me  
Four calling birds,  
three French hens,  
two turtle doves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."  
  
AA's after note: I know these chapters are all kind of short and to the point, but I can't drag this out for very long and this is being written in a hurry. 


	5. On the Fifth Day Of Christmas

The Twelve Days Of Kitty - Day Five  
By: americananime  
_______________________  
  
AA's note: I decided to try something different besides Kitty being called to the office. I got her hopes up. :-P  
_______________________  
  
The class waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And nothing happened. Kitty hadn't received the gift.  
  
"Hey, I guess Lance is too cheap to spring for the five golden rings!" One of the boys called.  
  
Kitty buried her face in her hands as the bell rang, and kept her books close to her face as she walked toward her locker.  
  
She passed Lance and gave him a sound kick in the knee, which made him hop around comically in the background.  
  
"Hey,Kitty,youkicklikeagirl!" Peitro chucked.  
  
Kitty ignored him and opened her locker. She gasp. Besides it being completely clean and organized (it hadn't been when she'd left it), it also held a little silk pillow - Which had five golden rings, just the right size for Kitty's fingers!   
  
"Wow! Lance!" She exclaimed.  
  
Lance was too busy shouting in pain to notice.  
  
_________________________  
  
"On the fifth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Five gold rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree" 


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty - Day Six  
By: americananime  
______________  
  
AA's Note: Still going ... I'm ahead of schedule  
______________  
  
Kitty walked down the halls, happily showing off her new golden ring, which also happened to have a diamond in it.  
  
"Hey, Lance," She called.  
  
Lance turned around, and she saw his face was bright red. He quickly rushed away, with all his buddies laughing.   
  
That is, except for Tabitha. She didn't look so happy.   
  
"Why don't I get any presents?"   
  
"Because you were mean to K-U-R-T," Peitro said it slowly, like he was speaking to a small child.  
  
"Kitty was mean to Lance!"   
  
"In some areas, the X-Geeks are smarter than us, yos," Toad said.  
  
Peitro giggled.  
  
* * *   
  
Kitty walked into her first class - English.  
  
She was suprised to see six birds, each one in a nest, resting on and around her desk.  
  
"Oh my," Said the teacher.  
  
"Oh, Man," Kitty muttered, kicking one of the geese out of her seat.  
  
"Lance is a silly goose -- and this time it has new meaning!" Said someone.  
  
Kitty muttered darkly.  
  
* * *   
  
"Hey, Professor, This goose is good! Where did it come from?" Jean ask.  
  
"Red, you don't want to know, you just don't want to know."  
  
* * *   
  
"On the Sixth Day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Six geese a-laying,   
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,   
And a partridge in a pear tree." 


	7. On The Seventh Day Of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty - Day Seven  
by: americananime  
_____________________  
  
AA's Note: I'll post all of the chapters that I've written (four, five, six, and seven), that way I can be ahead if I don't get the chance over the holidays. :)  
_____________________  
  
Kitty gasp.  
  
Scott, who was now a member of the swim team, had called her into the pool room right before class.  
  
"Like, OMG," She gasp as she spotted seven swans swimming in the pool.  
  
The rest of the swim team were complaining about not being able to get their morning practice in.  
  
"This is bad," Kitty mummered.  
  
"I'll go call the local animal shelter," Scott said.  
  
* * *   
  
"I am, like, sooo sorry!" Kitty exclaimed, blushing, as the animal care worker lifted the last swan out of the pool.  
  
"It's all right -- we get a lot of these sort of calls around the holidays," The woman replied, dusting off her hands.  
  
"You mean everyone's as stupid as Lance?" Kitty ask.  
  
"Not everyone, but a good bit of people like to play the poet and do this sort of thing for their girlfriends," Replied the woman.  
  
* * *   
  
"On the Seventh Day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
five golden rings,  
four calling birds,  
three French hens,  
two turtle doves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree." 


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty -- Day Eight  
By: americananime  
_______________________________________  
A/N: Hehehehehe. I had to seriously think about how I was going to get in the eight maids a-milking.  
_______________________________________  
  
Kitty slowly headed to the office, closing her eyes. 'This, like, isn't happening,' She assured herself.  
  
When she walked in the office, the next line of the song truly hit her.  
  
"How did Lance talk me into this?" Ask Tabitha.  
  
"I suppose it's all in the name of love," Moaned Storm.  
  
"Little blackmailing snot," Muttered Rogue as she glared at Kitty with pure hate in her eyes.   
  
"Uh, this isn't funny," Kurt's image inducer had been messed up again.  
  
"Hey, I wonder what would happen if I set off the PA system," Jubilee was getting dangerously close to the PA system, and rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"Lance had better pay me double," Said Jean.  
  
Wolvsbane looked completely bored.  
  
And if looks could kill, Mystique would have slaughtered Kitty. "Blackmail," She muttered, growling.  
  
And then Kitty noticed, as she heard a 'moo' from the back ground, that they were all holding pails.  
  
"Like, Oh man," Kitty muttered.  
  
__________________________  
  
"On the Eighth Day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five Golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree."  
  
  
A/N: I just thought I would be funny. It took so much energy to think up the girls, I started it one day and finished it three days later. BTW, in reply to Red Witch's comment that the versions differ (They do! But my favorite is STILL the Redneck Twelve Days), I am following the song in the Golden Book THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: A CHRISTMAS CAROL. 


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty -- Day Nine  
By: americananime  
__________________________  
  
AA's note: No offense to Lockhearts; they were just an irresistible target. If you could see the illistration in the book, you'd know why.   
__________________________  
  
Kitty thought the day was over, with no callings to the office. The bell had just rung, after the announcements, and it was done.  
  
'Lance couldn't come up with nine girls,' She thought, satisfied, as she happily started to walk out.  
  
But Mandy, a member of the school's Lockhearts, stopped her.  
  
"Something's waiting for you in the office," She informed her.  
  
As they walked, Kitty was inclined to stair. Mandy was dressed in a full formal gown, complete with gloves!   
  
'Uh-Oh,' She thought.  
  
They walked in the office, and nine members of the Lockhearts stood stiffly.  
  
"Oh, man," Kitty muttered. This didn't look good.  
  
"Kitty, Lance has gone to far," Said Jean, who was also dressed in a full gown.  
  
"Nine ladies waiting? This is, like, so cheesy!" Someone said.  
  
Kitty buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Like, Lance had better stop!" She said, shaking her head.  
  
Then she looked up.  
  
"Say, how did he get you to do it?" She finally ask.  
  
The leader of the club looked up.  
  
"He kind of promised me a date ... "  
  
"With him?"  
  
"Nonono! With that cutie Peitro!"   
  
Kitty rubbed her head.  
  
"I am going to KILL him," She muttered.  
  
"AndsoamI!" Peitro had come into the office, dressed in a tuxedo.  
  
Several rounds of giggles went around.  
  
"Have fun," Kitty told them, halfheartedly, as she left to go home.  
  
____________________________  
  
"On the ninth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Nine ladies waiting,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree." 


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty -- Day Ten  
by: americananime  
_____________________________  
  
"Hey, Kitty, we don't have school today," Jean exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Jean, I know,"   
  
"No! Lance! What's he going to do?" Jean looked excited, and teased Kitty for a bit more.  
  
Scott yelled from downstairs, and Kitty raced down to see what he was talking about.  
  
"The entire football team is on the lawn!" He yelled.  
  
"Uh-Oh. Ten Lords a-leaping, coming up," Jean said, crossing her arms and watching the football players jump around on the grass.  
  
"This is so humiliating!" Kitty muttered, opening the door and peaking out, to meet Duncan dressed in tails.  
  
"Where's Jean?" He ask.  
  
"Back to leapin,' Tux Boy," Scott slammed the door in his face.  
  
Kitty giggled hysterically, and watched the football players jump around like ballerinas in Tuxes for the rest of the day.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"On the tenth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies waiting,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,   
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."   
  
  
AA's Note: How did Lance buy out the football team? I have no idea. 


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty -- Day Eleven  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Vhat is that noise?" Demanded Kurt at four in the morning.  
  
Kitty sat strait up in bed.  
  
"Is that?"   
  
"That's a flute!" Rogue yelled, looking out the window with sleepy eyes.  
  
"A flute?"   
  
"Eleven pipers piping," Jean replied.  
  
"The school band," Kitty moaned.   
  
The Bayville School band wasn't the hottest school band; in fact, if you were to go to one of their concerts, the students would pass out earplugs.  
  
"Mah Lord, I didn't know they could get that loud," Rogue stuffed her pillow over her head.  
  
Kitty opened the window.  
  
"It's four in the morning!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Called the lead 'piper.' "We're a bit eager to get to our only gig since the annual school concert."   
  
"Yes, I can imagine. Principal Kelly didn't let you have any more after that," Nodded Kitty, sleepily, before slamming the window and going back to bed.  
  
* * *   
  
Hours later, Kitty woke up, and spotted Logan in the yard, with shredded bits of metal that used to be flutes.  
  
"Took care of that problem," Logan muttered, heading back inside.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
and a partridge in a pear tree."  
  
AA: One more to go! 


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Kitty -- Day Twelve  
By: americananime  
________________________________  
  
AA's note: Hey! I finished early! And I'm going to see the LotR tomorrow! Yay! Oh, and I got the first issue of X-Men: Evolution comic! Ha!  
________________________________  
  
"What. Is. That. Noise," Rogue demanded.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Kitty replied; she knew exactly what it was.  
  
"The drummers are almost as bad as the flutists," Jean said, coming to the door.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I vill go put us out of var misery," Kurt ported, scaring them all off.  
  
"It's over!" Kitty cried, dancing around happily.  
  
* * *   
  
On Christmas morning, everyone was opening presents but Kitty. She didn't celebrate Christmas, and it really didn't matter to her. Her parents mailed Hanukah presents to her every day, so she probably had even more presents than anyone else!   
  
"Kitty," Professor Xavier said.  
  
Kitty looked up from her place on the couch, and smiled when she saw Professor Xavier held out a small package. Well, one present wouldn't hurt.  
  
She opened it, and saw a small Christmas Rose, a rock, and a letter in the box.  
  
She picked up the letter, and noted the pretty stationary it was written on.  
  
Dear Kitty,  
  
Hey, Kitty. I hope you enjoyed your presents. I know that you don't celebrate Christmas, and not everything turned out as planed, but I hope you had fun with it anyway.   
  
Love you,  
  
Lance  
  
A tear and a smile were on Kitty's face as she looked up at the Professor, realizing that she had been having fun for the past twelve days.  
  
___________________________  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me  
One Lance a-loving,  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies waiting,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,   
Two turtle doves,  
A partridge in a pear tree." 


	13. After Notes

The Twelve Days of Kitty -- After Notes, Disclaimer, and Thank-you.  
  
I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, because they're very kind, and they've responded very well to this story, and that makes me feel warm and fuzzy. (Fuzzy!)  
  
Also, I would like to write out my disclaimer.  
  
I do not own the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas." The version I used comes from the book THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: A CHRISTMAS CAROL.  
  
I do not own the X-Men: Evolution characters.  
  
I wrote this story, and I came up with this idea. I would like to ask you not to steal it.  
  
Once again, I would like to thank you for all the kind reviews.  
  
Kurt: Vey are getting sick of it!  
  
AA: Sorry. Thanks for reading! Also, Happy Holidays and God Bless.  
  
~ americananime, Signing Off ~ 


End file.
